Ghost Zone troubles
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Okay this is my shot at a field trip, surprises and shocks in store.
1. Chapter 1

Me- "Okay so I know that there are a couple of stories were Danny and his class go to the ghost zone, get attacked, they discover his alter-ego, and then they all go on and escape and live like nothing happened. My story will have them on a field trip to the GZ but the ending will not some thing you see coming."

Danny- "HI Butch!"

Me- "Sadly I am not Butch so I don't own DP, I might add a few Fenton tools though. Dani might appear as well."

Danny's POV

I walked down the halls to Mr. Lancers class for the last class of the day. Sam and Tucker were with me and they were fighting about who was more irritating the box ghost or Kempler.

"Sam! Kempler is way more annoying then the box ghost!" Tucker said.

"All we asks is if we'll be his friend the box ghost rants about boxes and comes out more often too."

"So? Just cause we see him more doesn't make him more annoying then Kempler."

"Guys, they are both annoying but really Youngblood has them both beat, at least they are easy to deal with, He is a pain!" They both shrugged and nodded in agreement. We walked in and sat in the back of the room like always. Lancer came in. Once every one got quite he spoke.

"Okay, This week I by order of the mayor have been forced to let the Fentons come and teach you how to use their weapons and let them teach you the basics of ghosts. This way Next week end we can go to the ghost zone for two days and one night." I stiffened and so did Sam and Tucker, thankfully this went unnoticed. Pauliena raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Will we meet the ghost boy?" She asked.

"I don't know. The Fentons will give you a list of what you can and can not bring along with a permission slip. And I believe I hear them now." He said and looked out the door. Just then a small green blur flew into the room right before my mom and dad.

"Where did it go jack?" my mom asked.

"I don't know. Hi kids!"

"Hello. I am Mrs. Fenton and this is . Today since we lost that ghost dog we will show you some of our weapons." I felt some thing on my lap and my ghost sense went off but I knew it to be poor little Cujo. At least he was staying invisoble. My parents went on about the different weapons and tools they had. On of which was the Boo-marange which my dad tossed and it hit me.

-NEXT WEEK (nothing else important happened)-

So it was finally the day of the trip and I was freaking out.

"Guys what am I going to do? All of my enemies are in there!"

"Dude, Danny chill man. Just so long as you don't freak out or anything we'll be fine. You got the coffe and chocolate right?" Tuck asked. I nodded my head. Mom and Dad had told me every where we planned on stopping one if those places being the Ghost writers library and I had found that he would be a lot nicer if candy and coffe were given. They also planned on stopping at walkers jail, Skulkers island, the Far frozen and another place they found that was a human friendly ghost hotel that had human food. So as everyone got on to the fenton speeder turned bus we sat down and buckled in.

"Danny you going to be okay? I mean between Walker and Skulker how will you keep your seceret?"

"Sam I have no idea, if push comes to shove I can cause a prison break out and if I am lucky Skulker will be in jail and hopefully be kind enough to leave us be on his island."

"What about the others?"

"Ember will most likely be getting bothered by Youngblood, The ghost writter with a little bribing will be fine, Kempler... well yea and the box ghost? Please. I think we will be fine."

"Okay dude, what ever you say." Tucker said. I looked out the window and saw that we were getting close to the library. When we stopped every one got out. We walked up.

"Why do we have to come here? Libraries are BOARING!" Pualina said in a whinny voice.

"DO NOT INSULT MY LIBRARY IT IS THE BEST IN THE WHOLE OF BOTH WORLDS!" Was yelled from inside. Every one jumped but for me, Sam and Tucker. The Ghost writer came out and looked mad. I showed him the candy above the heads of every one else. His mood brightened. "You may come in but I have rules. First: Be quiet, you can talk but whisper. Second, If a book trys to bite you than you are not allowed to read it. Other than that I will be fine." He said. I nodded and every one went in. When they weren't looking I took the candy and coffee over to him.

"Here, just be nice and I'll bring you more later." He nodded and gobbled it down quickly. I looked over to the doors and I heard knocking I went and looked out to find Ember and young blood.

"Hey dipstick, what are you doing?"

"My class is on a field trip, doing any thing now and you'll pay for it later, that goes for you too young butt."

"Hey! I resent that!" He said. His parrot Bones shook his head.

"Just don't pull any thing and Ember, take this. I will call you later and you'll need to come distract Skulker so we can visit his island." I said giving her a fenton phone.

"What ever dipstick." She said her and young blood came in. She floated towards the music area while he went to the childerens area. He picked out a book that Bones read while Ember strummed music on her guitar.

"Hey guys! It's EMBER!" Dash yelled. Everyone ran over to her asking if she would play she declined.

"Why not Ember?" Kwan asked.

"Because a dipstick told me that if I hypnotize you again he'll break my guitar, and that would make me very unhappy and a lot less strong." She said. I rolled my eyes and went to sit next to youngblood.

"I didn't know that you liked books." I said.

"Yea, they make me feel more like a kid than a ghost, and they are good for ideas on what I want to pretend to be."

"Oh. What gave you the pirate idea?"

"Oh. I just always liked playing a pirate."

"Ah. What about the cowboy?"

"Toy story."

"That is a movie too you know."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea, after this I'll bring you our DVD copies of it and a portable DVD player Okay?"

"Yea! That would be the best!"

"That wasn't very pirate." Bones said. Young blood rolled his eyes and went back to his book. He was reading about the three little pigs. Just as I stood up I was knocked down by Cujo. He started to try and like me to death.

"Okay, Okay get down." I said. He jumped down and followed me around I went and picked out a halfa book which didn't try to bite me. I sat down and read with Cujo flying around. That is till the Ghost writer told him to get out. He looked said but did. Than I went back to my book.

"Amiko!" I looked up and saw wulf standing over me. My mom and Dad ran over and pointed guns at him.

"Wow! Guys calm down! He is a friend." I said.

"How do you know?"

"His name is Wulf and he only speaks esperanto. He just said friend, I know a bit but Tucker knows more and Si su aquí es Walker viene?"

"Si."

"Uh oh. Tucker, Sam we got a problem!" I said they ran over to me

"What dude?"

"Walker is coming. If he sees us we'll all go to his jail."

"Yea that is a problem. Can't Clockwork help?"

"Yea right. But I know some one who can." I said. I walked over to The desk.

"What do you need?" The GW asked.

"Control Walker. Make him change his rules so that me and the rest of them can get away." I said.

"Okay, I will. I wrote his rules so I can change them, and it will be a lot of fun. Just bring me the normal payment." He said. I nodded and waited till Walker showed up.

"Hello, Ghost boy. You have real world items. That's against the rules. And humans in the Ghost Zone, That's against the rules. Plus the prison break you caused last time I'd say your looking at about 10,000 years."

"Danny? Why did he call you Ghost Boy?"

"I'll explain later." I said as I ran into a back room. I looked the door behind me and went ghost. I phased through the floor and walked in through the doors. "Hello Walker. Talking in a library is against the rules."

"It is?" He asked stunned. He pulled out his rule book and started to look. I slammed it on his finger.

"It is now." I said. I kicked him out of the library. "Two new rules. First of all, It is now against the rules for you to take me or my friends and family to your jail, second, you are not allowed to leave your Jail for any reason other than to seek help or in an evacuation."

"And why would I follow those?"

"Check the last page of your book." I said smugly. He flipped to the last page and found the two new rules in his book.

"But! How?"

"What has been written is final, you must obey the rules and if you don't I'll stick you in a thermos and leave you in it." He flew off towards his Jail. "Oh and Walker!" I said he turned around.

"What?"

"When this class comes to visit, don't pull any funny business because that would be against the rules." He frowned but left. I flew back up through the floor to the closet and came out. No one noticed me until Sam turned and yelled my name.

"Thanks Sam. Jeez guys goes to look for a pen and paper and gets attacked when he comes back."

"Sorry Danny. I thought that Walker was going to take you." She said in a hushed tone.

"It's fine, I changed some of his rules though." She popped an eyebrow but asked no farther.

"So Danny, Why did he call you Ghost Boy?" My mom asked.

"Because Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I have been helping Phantom, plus Walker is an idiot bent on making rules so everyone but him gets in to trouble."

"But you don't look like the ghost boy."

"Like I said he is an idiot." After that we all took off. I waved to Young Blood and Wulf. As soon as I walked out Cujo jumped me again. "Okay, Okay! Down boy, down!" I said I finally got him to calm down and get off of me.

"Isn't that Phantoms dog?" Val asked.

"No. In fact, he used to be an Axion guard dog. But now not so much and by the way he did not ruin your live. Your dad and you are closer and you know have real friends so I don't see how it is ruined." We finally piled back into the speeder and took off to get food. Everyone sat in the normal groups. I sat with Sam and Tuck in a corner with Cujo sitting on my head. We ate the food and took off to Walkers Jail. We went on a tour that Walker lead, when we got to the hotel my parents stated that the girls had even numbered rooms boys had odd and we had the third and forth floors. Me and Tucker took the room across from Sam and Val.

"Dude what are we going to do for Skulkers island?

"Ember."

"Oh." We went to sleep. But just as I did my ghost sense went off. I sat up and saw that it was just Cujo.

"Hey buddy. Want to go and watch for bad guys?" He than ran off and let me sleep.

END

Me- "Okay so I don't know how Maddie and Jack found the hotel and resturant but they did. Don't worry if it seems boaring. More fights are coming up and something big will happen later. So enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Okay so I own nothing minus any inventions I make up and the story! PLus to any one who read to old chap 2, i clicked on the wrong one! SORRY! "

Danny- "This sucks."

Me- "SHUT UP!"

Danny's POV.

Sam, Tucker, and I woke up and went down stairs. I saw my dad sitting there at a table with a pot of coffee.

"Hey Danny-boy. Your mother and Jazzypants went to get the smaller speeder so that you kids can spread out more." I nodded. We went and got food while every one else came and got their food. Mom and Jazz got back and once everyone was done we split up. It was Me, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Pualina, Star, Val, and Mikey in the smaller one with the rest of the class in the larger speeder. We took off for Skulkers island. I used my Fenton phone to call Ember.

"What dipstick?"

"I need you to distract your boy friend for a bit while we are on his island."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't I will break your guitar like last time."

"Yikes, fine bye dipstick."

"Bye pop star." I hung up and looked around.

"Who was that fen-toad?"

"And why does she need to distract her boyfriend? Who's island is this any way?" Val asked.

"First that was Ember, she needs to distract Skulker the 'ghost zones greatest hunter' so that while on his island he won't hurt anyone." I said.

"How do you know?" Kwan asked.

"Phantom told me." I said as we all got off and started to look around. We went down a path. When we got to a clearing we stopped and ate lunch. I took Tuckers PDA and went to the ghost files. On to Embers I added Threaten to break Guitar equals a very helpful girl. I closed out of hers and went to Youngbloods. I clicked and added  Likes childerens books and movies, good to bribe with. I clicked out and gave it back to him. Just as we got up to leave a green blast was shot at my head I ducked just in time.

"Hello whelp. My girlfriend was not very happy that you threatened to break her guitar." He said.

"What ever Skulker. Leave or do you want me to call Walker on you?"

"I have done nothing to go to his ghost jail whelp." I fought him by jumping of a rock spinning on a tree branch and kicked him in the chest. He growled at me and flew down and grabbed Sam.

"What now halfa? I have your Girlfriend, so what will you do?"

"SAM!" I yelled and I could feel my anger start to boil over and I knew that if I didn't get it under control than **HE** would come out. "Skulker. Put. Her. Down. NOW! If you don't **HE** will come out and that would be very bad for you, because you now what Clockwork said."

Maddies POV.

After Danny said that I got really confused. I had no idea what he was talking about but the ghost named Skulker got a look of pure terror and dropped Sam. Danny caught her and set her down. Than he left and walked into the trees. I made a move to follow but Sam grabbed my arm.

"It's okay Mrs. F. He is just going to meditate. If his anger got control of him the world would meet it's worst nightmare."

"What do you mean?"

"That is not for me to tell you." Just as she said it Danny came out looking very calm. Sam grabbed him into a hug. "I hate it when **HE** almost takes over."

"I know Sam. But I got **HIM** under control. Clockwork came and said that I will need to start doing it more often to keep **HIM** at bay. But other than that I'll be fine."

"So long as **HE** never wins."

"Sam, I promised that it would never happen and it won't." She nodded and let him go.

"Danny? Sam? Who are you talking about?" I asked. Danny looked at Sam who just shrugged.

"I can't tell you any thing but that if I ever let my anger take over the whole world could be destroyed." I looked between the two. Deciding it would be the best I would get I lead every one back to the ship. Just before I got on I heard Danny say to Sam " I don't care who is watching next time. I WILL save you." I was confused but didn't press instead I got on to my speeder.

Danny's POV.

When we started for the Far Frozen I recalled how Frostbite always called me the 'Great one' or 'The savior of the ghost zone'. I decided to call Ember again.

"Hello Pop star. I need you to go the the Far Frozen and give the phone to frostbite."

"And if I don't want to?"

"If you don't, than I'll record Tucker singing and hide it in your realm, B. Have youngblood pester you, or C use the GW on you. Now don't you think that all of those would be bad."

"Yea, yea. I'm doing it. I was just passing there any way."

"Oh and one more thing. Because of what your boyfriend did I'll be smashing your guitar."

"Yikes!" I waited till I heard Frostbite come on.

"Hello Great One. To what do I owe the call?"

"Well my class is coming on a field trip to your domain and it would be nice if you and your people would call me by my first name, Okay?"

"But great one that would be a dishonor!"

"I know but, some things are better left unsaid around certain people."

"As you please great one. Would you mind telling the rocker to leave my domain, she is a pest."

"Give it back to her." I waited while the phone was passed between the two.

"I am not a pest." Ember huffed.

"What ever pop star just leave the F Frozen." I heard a click and put away the phone.

"Why do you keep calling people?" Val asked.

"Just to be safe. Phantom has a lot of friends where we are going, I just wanted to let them know we were coming." I said to her. She shrugged and turned back around. We landed on the ground and everyone put on a heavy coat.

"It's so cold here!" Pualina said. Just than Frostbite came out.

"Hello! I was told that you would like a tour!" He said.

"Yes that would be very nice!" Mom said.

"Well lucky for you we just so happen to be training a new child." We walked to the arena. In the middle stood Dani. She saw me and flew over.

"Hey Danny what are you doing here?"

"My class is on a field trip, what are you doing?"

"I just discovered I have ice powers! How cool is that?"

"Very. Have fun." I said. She flew back to the middle. Frostbite taught her that same way he did me. After a while she flew back over to me and sat on my shoulders. I looked up at her and she looked down at me. She put her hand in my face. In her palm was an Ice diamond. I took it.

"Here, I made this for you. Because your more of a dad to me than Vlad ever will be."

"I know, and I am sorry for what he did to you." All of a sudden I heard a gasp from behind and I turned to find my mother looking up at Dani. I looked up and saw that she had turned into her human half.

"Danny? How is she a ghost and a human?" The rest of the class was there too. I put Dani down and looked at them.

"Well... Plasmius wanted a ghost son but Phantom wouldn't so when he caught me and phantom he tried to make a clone with both our DNA but only Dani here was stable." I said. They looked at me.

"Danny if you and Phantom are both male how is she a she?" Val asked.

"I don't know, like I said she was one of the test clones." I ruffled her hair and she swatted me away.

"Danny don't!" She said. I turned to her and started to chase her, when I finally caught her I tickled the crud out of her. We sat by the speeders wait for the others. When they got there we got into our speeders. We than went and went towards Clockworks tower. When we got there we all went in. Clockwork was already standing there.

"Hello humans, and Dani. I know why you are here. And sorry but The only thing I can tell you that I am the ghost of time. That is all I can tell you." He said. Everyone left and got back on the speeders.

"Hey Fentonail, why did he have a thermos in there?"

"It is none of your bisnuess Dash." I said. Before we could even get a mile the speeders went down in a crash. Everyone got out and looked around.

"I am Technus! Master of all technology!"

"What ever dude. Just go away." I yelled back.

"Not so fast!" He used some tech to pick up Dani and Sam. It was then that I realized that I had not meditated. I could feel my anger rise. I looked and saw that Dani had been knocked out by the shock and couldn't do anything.

" Hey Tech geek? If you don't put them down then You-Know-Who will pay a visit." I said in a threatening tone. He got the message and set them down before flying off. I ran over to Dani and Sam. They were both fine. Dani woke up first.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

"Sort of. I need to meditate, watch for danger okay?" She nodded and I went behind a wall to get Dan under control. After a bit I was fine. I opened my eyes and found that my mother was staring at me. Only than did I look down. I was floating again.

"Danny?"

"Hey mom. I need to show you something. Just don't freak okay?"

"Okay." I let the rings form around my waist. When I opened my eyes she was just staring at me.

"I know that this is a shock but I am Phantom. I turned into a half ghost, half human hybrid. I was so afraid of what you and dad would do I didn't tell you."

"Danny, I just wish you had told us. Than we wouldn't have hunted you, I would like to run a few tests though, nothing painful." I nodded and turned back to Fenton and went out. Dani flew over.

"Dani, I just want to let you know that Phantom called and said that he was so scared when I told him you got hurt but he was also busy so he couldn't come to help you but that he considers you a daughter." I said with a smile. She smiled back and hugged me. So far so good. I had a feeling though that something bad was going to happen and I would lose my secret before this trip was out.

END.

Me- "Bet you thought the class was going to find out right? Oh and BTW Danny as of now broke Embers guitar after 'Fanning the flames' and saw how weak she was, so it is his go to threat."

Danny- "YEA!"

Ember- "You suck."

Dani- " I have Ice powers and a nice, cool dad? COOL!"


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Okay next chap here!"

Danny- * Eyes glowing green and glaring at me*

Me- "Fine I don't own it."

Danny's POV.

After tech-dork came we all had to walk because both speeders where scrape metal. Luckily Dani was still here and Cujo had come back. I looked around to see where we are. On the left side of the path we were on was Clockworks tower and on the right in the distance was the Far Frozen. Along with several ghost and there domains floating above us. I looked to see any one that looked in the least bit familiar. I saw Dora. She landed in front of me. In her long light blue dress with blonde hair and her dragons eye necklace.

"Hello, How are you?"

"I am fine Dora, How is your realm coming?"

"Oh just perfectly! We now have technology!"

"That's great! Just don't tell Technus."

"He already learned what happens when you mess with my realm and my people."

"Speaking of which, How is your brother?"

"He is serving his time in Walkers Jail."

"Good, have a nice day!" I said. She flew off in to the distance. I watched her till I saw youngblood on an island in a space suit. He also had a large sling shot.

"Yo! Danny wanna watch launch my self into the hearts of millions?"

"Not now youngblood I got to get back to the portal."

"Ah! Come on you said that last time!" 

"Fine, I guess we can take a break." I turned back to the class to see them already sitting and staring at youngblood, while minus the adults. I sat down next to Sam and Tucker.

"In 5...4...3...2...1, BLAST OFF!" He yelled as he was shot deep into the ghost zone. I stood up and brushed my self off. As did every one else. Before I could say any thing the Fright Knight showed up. He didn't look like he was going to attack, and before I could even say 'Fruitloop' He bowed down.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He stood.

"I am freed once again from the pumpkin and have come to give my help to the new ghost king."

"Okay... Who is that?" Dash asked from behind me. I was stiff and nervous because I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about and I was also glad that it was only Lancers student that had come. Granted that was almost all of the Freshman class.

"The one who defeated the old king is the new king. The one who relocked him is the king."

"Wow! So that means the ghost boy is here right?" Paulina said. The FK looked down at me and looked confused. I shook my head back and forth to warn him but he didn't get it.

"What do you mean girl? He is right in front of you yet you do not see him? Be you blind?"

"No, and if the Ghost boy was here I would know because he loves me!" She said back.

"Perhaps you do not realize that he is one who can change how he looks, not by much but clearly enough." I resisted the temptation to do a face palm as everyone murmurerd. I just started to look at the ghost that were flying past above us to chat or go into their realms. I looked at all of the doors and noticed they all had different symbols on them.

"What do you mean?" Kwan asked. Before I could even shake my head the FK took out his sword and pointed to me.

"This is what I mean, The king of the Ghosts is the one you call Fenton and the one we have many names for, Halfa, whelp, dipstick, Great one, Ghost boy, Phantom. These are the most common." He said. Everyone stared at me for a while. Dani came and held my hand. I looked down at her with a sad smile. Than I looked at Sam, Tucker and Jazz. They just nodded. I let the ring form. It split along my waist as one went up the other went down. I was no longer Danny Fenton, but Danny Phantom. I opened my eyes and saw that every one minus the few who already knew looked shocked. Of course Paulina recovered first and walked right over and started to flirt with me. I just looked past her and saw a very pissed off Sam. Sam walked right over shoved her out of the way and claimed my hand in her own. I blushed big time. But before we could do anything else a pink blast hit me in the chest. I looked up and saw Vlad floating above me.

"Hello Daniel, I see you have met your knew helper. Well I don't plan on just letting you rule. So, allow me to rule or I think that I shall have a slip of the tongue."

"Well now bet you think that would work you fruit loop, but your a little late on the whole revealing deal. I how ever know that certain people would not be very accepting of you if they knew."

"What do you mean and I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" He said with any angry glare.

"Well I know who you are and they know who I am so I think you should just go."

"Not so fast little badger."

"Okay what ever you say... Mayor Masters." I said with a smug grin. Every one gasped below us.

"Well I wonder how they'll feel to know that fenton and phantom are one in the same."

"They all ready know fruitloop, so go back to your cat maddie and your Maddie holograms."

"You'll pay for that little badger!" Just as he made move to attack the FK's sword sliced through him. "Oh sugar cookie!" Was all he said before he vanished. The FK put his weapon away and landed on the ground. We all started to walk when I had an Idea.

"Hey Fright Knight, Could protect the group while I go to the Far frozen?"

"As you wish my king." I nodded and took off. When I got to the snow and Ice realm I went on a hunt for Frostbite.

"Hello great one, what brings you here?"

"Well Technus broke the speeders and I discovered that I am now the ghost king and I remembered the Infi map. So could I use it to get my friends and family home?" I asked.

"Of course. My people were to guard it till the next king came. It is all yours mighty king." I nodded and he got the map for me. I went back to my group and found that Sam was being held back by Dani and Tucker. While Paulina was being held back by Dash. They were in the middle of a fight. I landed in the middle and walked to Sam.

"What are you fighting about?"

"She thinks that you are 'madly in love with her because she is so pretty and flawless and rich' while I am 'A freaky little goth loser who doesn't deserve you'. Even though I have and always will love you while she only likes you because your famous." Sam spit out. I sighed.

"Sam, you know that I will never love any one but you." I said. She smiled up at me and Dani and Tucker let her go. Dash let go of a pissed off Paulina. Out of no where Kempler came over.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked.

"Only if you promise to be a good boy and play with youngblood when he needs a another person." I said.

"Yea! I have a friend!" He said. I rolled my eyes. Than just as we were about to leave Clockwork came over.

"Hello, Danny, the only other to live outside of time has escaped. You must defeat him before he gets out." He said. I paled. This was the worst thing to happen. This just got a lot worse.

END!

Dark Dan- "* evil laughs *"

Me- " Why did you say astric evil laugh astric?"

DD- "Because I don't want to laugh."

Danny- "Dipstick."


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "This might be the final chap, not sure depends on what I come up with."

Danny- "AH!"

Me * sticks tounge out at him* " I own Nothing"

Danny's POV.

"Clockwork do you mean that Dan has gotten out of the theroms?" I asked the ghost of time as he went from old to young.

"I am sorry to say so but yes he has gotten out, and being you in your strongest form this is very very bad."

"What wait?"

"Every ghost has an ultimate form, Dan is yours. You will look like him at some point but right now you need to get them out of here." He said pointing to my class and family. They all had shocked and scared expressions.

"Okay. Sam take the Infi map and use it to get home. I'll go to Vlad's and get the ecto-suit. The only power Dan hasn't seen is the ice powers but that won't be enough."

"Danny I won't leave you here to fight **HIM **all alone. It won't work."

"I know Sam. But if you stay he'll kill you and than I will become him and that would just make him stronger." She looked at me with her big puppy dog eyes. I shook my head and she stood her ground. Then Dani came up and looked between us and stood by Sam.

"Danny we aren't going to leave you."

"Dani, No. I couldn't lose you. I would die all over again if you got hurt especially if it was by Dan. If you want to stay than you must do what I say and when. You'll run when I say run and hide when I say so."

"Fine Danny." She looked confident.

"Sam if you really want to help go to all the ghost we know and even ones we don't and tell them the new ghost king needs their help to take on the worst enemy to the ghost zone, Mom how long would it take for you to make a thermos that is extra strong with it's own mini ghost shield?"

"Well if I had a thermos now I could go to the snow place and do it in ten minutes. Why?"

"Because, Dan is from a future where you all died, I went to Vlad who took out my ghost half. I took out his and the two merged, he is pure evil and has no humanity. We have to defeat him."

"Okay." I tossed her a thermos. She uncapped it and the Box Ghost flew out.

"BEWARE!"

"Box ghost, Go to every ghost you know and tell them that the new ghost king needs their help."

"Who would that be?"

"I am Danny Phantom king of the ghosts defeater of the old king. So go now." He flew off and every one went to do as they where told. This was going to be a long time.

END!

Me- "Okay, not the end. The fight will be in the next, sorry for the filler!"

DD- "Your dumb, I'll kill you now."

Me- * throws up ghost shield*

DD- * Gets hurt *


	5. Chapter 5

Me- " Okay here is the fight between Danny and Dan!"

Danny's POV.

After I had all the ghosts that were willing to help me along with a new stronger thermos I had all of the humans and Dani take the Infi map and go. Than my ghost sense went off and he showed up.

"Hello. I thought that you might be here." He said.

"Well you see, I got some help now."

"Please. These guys couldn't take me if they were in their final form."

"What?"

"A final form, is a ghosts most powerful form. Most however don't reach it. I am your final form. Vlad was already in his and it forced mine out."

"No."

"Yes and I will proof it now!" He yelled. He pulled out the Fenton peeler and shot it at me. It hurt. A lot. It was like the portal all over again. When it stopped I got up from my spot in the fetal position and looked around. I looked at my outfit. I had black gloves and white boots. My bottom half was still black. I felt the cape and I didn't need to look at it. I put my hand up to were my hair should have been. I pulled it back when I felt the flames. I called up a mirror and saw that while I looked like him I was still only fifteen years old. I sent a quick blast at him and saw it hit home.

"Wow. Okay. So that was a dumb move on your part!" I yelled. All of the ghosts behind me shot at Dan. I let out a wail that knocked him back but I didn't feel tired at all. He sent back his own wail. I put up a shield that kept it back. When he stopped he looked badly hurt. I pulled out the thermos. I sucked him into it capped it and turned on the ghost shield. I flew it over to Clockwork's tower. He sat there I already knew that he was waiting for me. I put the thermos on a shelf, welded it there than welded on the cap.

"Good job Danny. I'll make sure this never happens again. You will make a great king." I nodded and flew off. I went through the portal. I was almost out when Sam shot me.

"Sam! Don't shoot! It's me Danny!" I yelled. I put up my hands in surrender.

"Proof it!" I turned into my human half. "How do I know it's not a trick?"

"Right after we locked him up the first time Clockwork saved you and I choose to not cheat on the S.A.T.'s." 

"Oh Danny. It is you. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't him trying to kill us again." I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Your hair looks cool by the way." I snickered.

"Thanks. I was kind of forced into my final form, a ghosts strongest form."

"Oh. It sucks that it looks like him."

"I know." I said and let her go. We walked out just in time for the box ghost to come out.

END!

Me- "Hope you liked it!"

Danny- "Yea I am stronger!"

Sam- "Your hair is on fire Danny."

Danny- "Ha ha."


End file.
